


You're supposed to be my brother?!?

by tlcroft



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcroft/pseuds/tlcroft
Summary: Loki never expected THIS when he was dragged along on another one of Stark's 'expeditions.'
Kudos: 7





	You're supposed to be my brother?!?

  
Loki sneered, trying not to show his bordom as he followed Dr. Daniel Jackson onto the bridge of what he was told was a spaceship. Frankly, he couldn’t see why a ship for traveling between planet would even NEED a bridge for traveling within the ship. Didn't elevators and stairs suffice? On his left, his brother Thor looked around eagerly; the fact that he really didn’t understand most of what Dr. Jackson was saying not dimming his enthusiasm in the slightest. 

  
Behind them, Steve Rogers just smiled and shook his head. Though he understood more of Dr. Jackson’s ramble than Thor did, there were still parts that went way over his head. Tony Stark, though, was in his element as was Dean Winchester, one of the representatives of a government agency Loki hadn’t bothered to learn the name of. Dean’s brother Sam just kept smiling at his excitement, while their companion, Castiel, whom Loki was sure was not fully human, looked bewildered. 

  
The two young women from yet another agency Loki hadn’t bothered to learn about were ‘Oh’ing and ‘Ah’ing over everything in sight while Hawkeye and Black Widow, known as Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov outside of SHIELD, were whispering and smirking at them while an older man who had come with the two females conversed softly with Phil Coulson, the Avengers’ liason with SHIELD and young Clint’s chosen mate. 

  
"And now, I would like you to meet our host, Commander Thor of the Asgard."

  
Loki jerked his attention back to Dr. Jackson, looking around and finally looking down at the child sized, seemingly androgenous grey being . "You're supposed to be my brother!?!? You are too short!"

  
Commander Thor just looked back at him serenely as Colonel Jack O'Neill stifled a laugh, his second biting her lip to keep her own mirth inside; the Jaffa warrior, T'leac, just raising one brow. Most of the Avengers looked at each other, eyebrows holding an entire conversation, while Hawkeye and the Black Widow laughed outright. 

  
"Pay up, ladies," Dean Winchester held his hand out and the blond and redhead pouted as they dug out twenty dollar bills. "Told ya that if it isn't preternatural, it's aliens. After all, sexy silver fox though he is, 'Ripper' Giles isn't always right."

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a movie sequence I saw in my head while reading part of the Dragon Nation saga. The author, calikocat, encouraged me to write it and here you go.


End file.
